Shattered Glass Autobots
by Dragonstormgirl
Summary: Group of one-shots about the Prime Shattered Glass Autobots.
1. Confrontation

**AN- First of the Autobots Orion Pax/Optimus Prime. Thought it would be interesting to do his and Megatron's first meeting. Enjoy, but it might be awhile before I manage to get the next ones up.**

**Optimus Prime/Orion Pax: **In one of the gladiatorial fights in the city of Kaon, two bots stand back-to-back, watching a monstrous creature known as a dweller loop its steely coils, preparing to strike at a moment's notice. One of the spectators, a data clerk, watches the match with interest. He has heard much about both of these combatants, especially the larger one's philosophy which greatly intrigues him. They stand still and watch their nemesis. Suddenly, they attack, both transforming into their alt modes with the utmost ease. The silver and purple mech flies around the monster's head, barely dodging death many times, as he tries to keep its attention on him and not his partner. The other gladiator, this one silver and blue, flies up the creature's neck and transforms at its weak spot. He unsheathes his sword and plunges it into the base of its skull. His partner dives out of the way as the mighty beast starts its death throws. The other one stays put with his sword still stabbed in its head. He adds several blasts of his fusion canon for added effect. Only when it finally stills does the gladiator join his partner on the ground. They raise their fists high as the seething multitude cheers, the data clerk among them.

A few weeks later, a knock is heard on the data clerk's door and he opens it, allowing two large bots to enter. They seem uneasy in the relative wealth of their current environment. The data clerk smiles at them to try to put them at ease. "Please sit," he sweeps his arm at the chairs in his parlor. The three of them sit, all still a little uncomfortable. The larger of the two guests leans forward to speak with his host. "I presume that you are Orion Pax? Your note said that you wished to speak with me and my friend." "Oh yes, Megatronus. I heard of your new ideas and wished to discuss them in person. I assume that your friend is trustworthy?" asks their host. "To the Pit and back," chuckles Megatronus. "Soundwave has saved my life multiple times in the arena. He will keep our secret safe." "Good," confirms Orion. "Then let's talk politics shall we? If I understand correctly, we have the same idea for the betterment of Cybertron."


	2. At Long Last

**AN- Here's Ratchet's. Please, please, please review! They make me smile!**

**Ratchet- **He heaves himself onto a ledge outside of a cave, puffing with the effort. The black and white medic is currently searching for an immeasurably important ingredient for his current experiment. _Immeasurably, hmm, I like that word. Immeasurably, I'll have to remember that one, _he thinks absentmindedly to himself as he continues his search. The scanner he has recently constructed is beeping, searching for the object of his current obsession. After several dead ends, the scanner finally proves its worth to the irate medic. It leads him to a small alcove in the cave and to some loose rocks in the wall. Clearing away the rubble, he finally comes upon his prize.

The newly designated Optimus Prime stands glaring at the video feed of his latest medic. He had only recently decided to add the mad scientist to the roster of his crew merely because the crazy mech was the only capable medic left in his Autobot ranks. His latest obsession was Dark Energon, a dangerous substance with unknown properties. Apparently, though, the Dark Energon was not as dangerous as first thought, considering that his insane medic was still alive after plunging a shard into his spark. The only thing different was the mech's optics. They usually are red, but now glow a disturbing purple, probably attributed to the Dark Energon.

"No Ratchet, I will not allow you to use up any more resources to find the Dark Energon. We are already low on Energon, and you searching for your precious substance will only deplete our stores further. Now get back to the base or I will personally kick your aft all the way back!" The medic whines and pleads before Optimus cuts the transmission, ending his high-pitched underling's cries. "Insubordinate idiot. I will have to teach him a lesson once he reaches the base," he mutters grimly, looking forward to making his medic submit to his will yet again.


	3. Back Talk

**AN- Sorry it took so long. Here is Smokescreen's. Hope you like.**

* * *

Back Talk

**Smokescreen- **The black, silver and orange Lotus Exige purrs along an old abandoned road, testing its speed. Energon-blue flames suddenly burst from the exhaust with an alien roar of the engine as the sports car gains an unearthly burst of speed. The driverless Lotus barrels down the road in elation, drunk on speed and the feel of air racing over and through his body and vents. The orange 38 and stripes on a field of silver and black give the impression of a Le Mans racecar, although this car has never entered a human race; at least, a _legal_ one.

The ping of a comm. sounds in his audios and he rolls his optics. What does his holier-than-thou master want with him _now_? He answers with more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Yes oh wise and powerful leader. What menial task do you have for your humble servant now? Does another energon deposit require scouting? Or have you decided that the annoying squishy called Fowler finally needs to be turned to a grease stain on the floor?"

He can hear Optimus' displeasure as he growls over the comm. "Smokescreen, return to base _immediately_ or I will slag you to the pit and back."

Knowing he is pushing his luck, he still answers in his typical snarky style. "I don't see why I have to return so soon. I was enjoying my drive until I got a comm. from a certain Autobot Warlord."

Optimus ends the comm. with a growl and Smokescreen cannot help but smirk until a ground bridge opens in front of him. Moving too fast to stop, he rushes through and almost into a black and purple leg. His leader looks down at him disapprovingly, red optics watching his SIC like a hawk. "Now, was there something that you wanted to say to me face to face?"

"Scrap."

* * *

**AN- Please review. Smokes gonna be kinda like normal Screamer, so that's where this came from. Again, PLEASE review.**


	4. Spite

**AN-** Dear Primus, what have I unleashed into the world of Shattered Mirrors?

This is dedicated to DuskWolfAtDawn for being a great beta/teacher and Primus131 who likes Jack/Arcee stories.

* * *

Jackson storms through the dark, misty woods, not caring that his guardian cannot find him. They had another argument about him wanting to be just a normal kid again, not one with freaky alien friends. Oh sure, Raf and Miko loved it, but he hated thinking what the robots could do; the destruction they could wreak; the ruthlessness some possessed. He had seen that kind of devastation and cruelty before and did not wish for a repeat performance. Angrily he pushes a branch away from his face, wondering why he even asked to bridge to these woods anyways.

Suddenly, a rustle comes from above him, causing the teen to look up quickly. Above him, two ruby lights that look suspiciously like transformer optics leer down at him. The form drops gracefully to the ground landing silently and spider-like on the thick carpet of pine needles. The femme's dark armor seems to absorb the light instead of reflecting it, pink highlights accenting the matte-black frame.

"Hello Jack," she purrs her voice low and sinister, a deranged smile never leaving her faceplates, sending chills down his spine. He can only gaze into her empty, unfocussed crimson optics, trying not to notice the sight of energon or the stench of blood covering her frame. "I hear that you are my enemy's pet. She will be so sad when you are nothing but a rotting skin hanging in my quarters. Or will she," she muses, "considering that you are here on your own without your owner."

Jackson regains his composure and glares at the creepy femme, still backing away. "She is _not_ my owner and my name is Jackson. Now who are you and how do you know her?"

"The name's RC dear," she purrs enjoying the look of fear on the teen's face. He has heard some very nasty tales of the insane femme from his guardian, Airachnid. Finally making up his mind, he runs back the way he came, hoping that the white spider has not left yet. He rounds a corner only to find RC in front of him, blocking his path. She continues to smile at him wickedly, obviously enjoying the chase.

"You can run, but you can't get far. I will have my revenge on Airachnid for killing my partner. I have it planned out perfectly and it involves a lot of screaming from you." She lunges at the teen giggling insanely as he barely manages to dodge the femme. Continuing on, almost out of breath, he can hear the black femme calling for him in a high-pitched voice, almost crooning at the disturbed teen as she leaps from tree to tree behind him.

"Oh Ja-ack. Come back to me. Can't you see that I'm a girl who just wants to have some fun? Please Jacky-poo. I promise not to kill you before Airachnid finds you and gets to watch!" She sounds as if she is pleading with him, a slight pout noticeable in her voice in the last sentence. He shudders, not wanting anywhere _near_ that crazy thing.

A log hinders Jackson's mad dash, causing the teen to trip and fall. He scrambles to his feet, but RC pounces on him, grinning wickedly at her prey. She purrs in delight as he squirms in an attempt to escape his captor.

RC gently traces the edge of his jaw with one of her claws, enjoying his panic and fear. "Now where to start?" she murmurs, continuing to trace the contours of his body. "I know your kind start with a cut down the middle," she demonstrates by lightly tracing a talon down his stomach. "But I think that would be too easy, so I will start with your arms and legs first."

Widening eyes and further struggling prove to the maniacal femme that her prey is more than aware of her meaning. She was not joking about a skin in her quarters; she literally is going to skin him alive. More thrashing commences pulling an annoyed sound from RC. "Hold still my beauty. You are only making this harder on yourself you know." Finally managing to bring his struggles to a minimum, she begins the first incision in his left arm, ripping a scream from his throat. RC cackles madly in delight, fully enjoying the sight of the wriggling human underneath her.

Suddenly another scream joins the human's as a white blur slams the dark femme from her perch above her prey. Jackson curls into a whimpering ball as he distantly hears the sounds of battle through his hazy world of pain. Just before blacking out though, he manages to glimpse the worried golden optics of his guardian.

* * *

**AN- **Please let me hear your thoughts on this one, it's my first really creepy story, so any feedback is welcome. I honestly think that I have been talking with DWAD too much, she's an interesting influence (no offense my friend, you are still a great friend).


End file.
